


Naughty, Let's Get Naughty

by orphan_account



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex Suggested, Ass Play, F/F, Full Consent Matters, Oral, POV Second Person, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Exploring new territory never felt so good.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Naughty, Let's Get Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> This is very new territory for me, so please be kind and mind the tags!

The first time she asked, you were too nervous to answer. She took your silence as the 'no' it was meant to be and dropped it, returning to familiar, safer waters until you came screaming and you didn't think anything else of it. 

The second time she asked, you had been together for almost a year and it had been months since the first time. You were feeling a little more experimental but you still thought it sounded kind of... strange? But you told her, "No, not right now," this time and you saw the sparkle in her eyes at the promise of maybe later and you knew she'd gotten your message. You came screaming again, bringing her with you this time, but this time, the question lingered with you. 

The third time she asked, you had done a lot of searching, both online and in your heart. You were still incredibly nervous and uncertain, but you were _pretty sure_ that it was something you wanted to at least try. So you told her that, and you saw her smile widen into a full-fledged grin before she kissed you, hands sliding down to grope your ass before giving it a firm slap. 

You let her guide you onto your hands and knees before you let the front half of your body lower down onto the bed, leaving your ass raised high in the air. You shivered at how _exposed_ you felt, finding it both nerve-wracking and exhilarating at the same time, and you jump a little when you feel her mouth press against the soft flesh of your ass, leaving open-mouthed, wet kisses as she explores. 

And then her hands settle on your hips with a little squeeze, and a whine escapes your throat when they trail down to spread your cheeks apart. "Are you sure?" she whispers, kissing the curve of your spine and making you shiver again. 

You don't think you've ever been more sure of anything in your life, and your voice is hoarse and thick with desire when you answer, "Yes." 

The first touch of her tongue against the hidden nerves nearly makes you leap off the bed, but you manage to only jump. It feels so much different than you thought it would, her tongue exploring every inch of the territory no one has ever even _seen_ before, and there's something exciting and damn arousing about it that has you eagerly pushing back against her face. 

The feeling of her nails digging sharply into your ass as she adjusts is hardly even noticed beyond the added pleasure it brings you, and a moan slips through your lips unnoticed when she presses the tip of her tongue inside of you. 

You push back into her eagerly, surprised by how _good_ it feels and needing to feel more, and she pushes her tongue in a little more. Her fingers are digging in more sharply than ever and you can _not_ believe that you're here with her tongue in your ass and suddenly, you're coming from the pleasure and the surprise of it all. 

She pulls back after a moment more, giving your ass a few more licks for good measure before grinning at you with a far too smug grin. "So, you liked that, huh?" she asks, and you fight the urge to roll your eyes. 

"Go brush your teeth so I can kiss you," you grumble instead, shifting so that you're laying down and can give her a playful nudge with your foot. As you watch her go, all that you can think about is maybe giving _her_ a rim job next time. Fair is fair, right? (You pointedly ignore the thought of how hot the idea makes you; now that you've experienced it, all you want to do is return the favor and see how it feels from that end as well.) 

And later that night, you get your chance. She's sprawled out flat on the bed and it takes much less before she's coming, and then you're the one who has to go brush their teeth so that you can kiss her the way you need to, the way you always _want_ to. 

You'd never thought of yourself as the kind of girl who would enjoy giving or receiving rim jobs, but the entire experience leads to you tentatively suggesting that you try out anal training for you, and it opens up a brand new avenue for the two of you to explore together. 

Not too bad at all, you think the first time she uses the strap to take you for the first time. Not too bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from _Ride_ by **Soma** because apparently it's the only song I can ever think of when I want to name smut, haha!


End file.
